Imprisoned Angel
by AmericanDemon
Summary: Draco, having come to the light side, is now doing clean up after the war. He stumbles upon a prison and finds someone he never thought he would see again. DMHG


A/N: I DO NOT, NOR EVER WILL OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC OTHER THAN RATH, THE NAME KITCHEL, THE PRISON, AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. Oh, and this is only a one-shot, although I may make a sequel! Yay!  
  
I sauntered through the dark of the dungeon. People bustled around me. Freed prisoners were being fed, cleaned, healed, and liberated. Yes, I, Draco, am on the light side with the people I hated so much. Around seventh year, I 'saw the light.' However, I remained rather mysterious and I'm not exactly the nicest person on the light force. So here I am, leading my own light liberation force, freeing Mt. Emphaza, one of the most grueling and strict prisons run by the dark forces. Assigned to any difficult cases by Dumbledore himself, I had been told of a girl in cell 13E. That's all the information his researchers could gather, but I, not wanting to go in unarmed, asked a few girls about this woman in 13E.  
  
_"13E? That's Kitchel isn't it?" a brunette asked her friend. "Yeah, that's right. Kitchel Razado," the blond answered. "They say she's crazy. She's chained to the wall, only let out to do her labor, which is twice of what the normal prisoners get," a redhead added. "She only talked to her cellmate. Rath. He's been set free already. He was in the labor fields when you came," the blond said to him. "She apparently just sits there, chained to the wall, with her eyes closed. Its pretty scary." "Yeah, I saw her one time. Caroline was about to be beaten for one thing or another, and Kitchel came up from behind the guard and attacked him. She took the beating for the both of them. She does that all the time, I hear. Stupid. That's why she has so many scars all over her body," the redhead said. "She even has one on her face. Right along her right cheek. No one is sure how she got it though," the brunette added, motioning across her face. "You girls, come here!" some woman from the medical team called for them. They waved and left.  
_  
Now that just wasn't enough to quench my thirst for information. So far she seemed like a bloody hero. It was intriguing, so I asked a group of boys if they had heard of her.  
  
_"Kitchel Razado? Yeah, everybody knows about her. She's a regular hero," a boy with black hair and blue eyes said, grinning. A boy with dull green eyes added, "She had the cell next to mine. I've never seen anyone get beaten as much as she did. She always seemed to be taking the beatings for everyone else. Quite scary if you ask me. But of all those times she got beaten, she never once cried or screamed. She never even showed a sign of being in pain. Its what made the guards so mad." "Yeah, I heard about that. She's supposed to be hot, despite all those scars...!" blue-eyes interrupted, grinning dreamily. "No one knows why she's even here. She never talks and she's been here for about three years, or so I hear. I only got here seven months ago," continued green-eyes, glaring at blue- eyes. "I heard she's chained to a wall. None of you guys were...Why?" I asked more to green than to blue. "Oh. About a year back, the guard master was killed. They suspected her mostly because she was the most troublesome prisoner, so they chained her up. Only let her out for labor. She did hers easily and quickly and helped out with a bunch of other people's, too. But she wouldn't ever let them repay her in anyway. I've been here a year and a half. She helped me out a couple times, but refused when I tried to help her," said blue-eyes, surprisingly serious. "I still owe her...Crap! We have to go. Gotta check out our buddy, Blue in the infirmary."_  
  
This girl sounds like a female version of Harry Potter. I have to check her out now. Stupid curiosity. Stupid responsibility...sigh Let's see now. Those boys pointed me this way. Errr...I think it's this left up here. I have a bad sense of direction, always have. It's why I was always late to Snape's class through second year. Ummm...9E... 10E... 11E...... "AHHHH!!! BLOODY HELL!!!" ahem Dead end. I calmly went back down the corridor and took the NEXT left. Good. 12E...13E. Here it is. I glanced inside and saw a tall, lanky brunette. She was chained to the wall by her arms, just as I heard. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be in complete peace sitting there on the dusty stone floor. She wasn't quite wearing the latest fashions in wizarding robes to say the least, but instead wore shorts, ripped off muggle jeans, and a muddy white midriff tank top. The milky skin that was bared was tainted with specks of dried blood and embossed with scars ranging from the smallest scratch to a deep gash. I looked to her face. The rumors were true. She had a two-inch long scratch running on her right cheek. I grabbed the bars of the door and pulled myself closer when her eyes snapped open. They were cold amber eyes flecked with hints of crimson. "Malfoy? You're the best the Ministry can send? We really are scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren't we?" she bitterly sneered. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked, surprised. I was absolutely positive I had never seen this woman before. "You should," she paused. "Its your faithful little Mudblood." Realization dawned on me. "Hermione? Hermione Granger? It couldn't possibly be. She's been dead for...three years..." I said, discovering the similarities only then. "Have you found a body? No," she said, answering her own question. "Anything's possible." She looked up at me, her jaded ginger eyes meeting my own. "You-you really are her, aren't you?" I asked, untrusting of my voice. "Nice development. Now, would you mind unchaining me, for though I have been sitting like this for the better part of a year, its not the most horribly comfortable position," she mumbled sardonically. "Oh. Yeah. Sure, just wait a sec," I said, hurriedly grabbing in my robes for the keys to her cell. I took a step towards her cell to unlock it. I heard a satisfying click, pulled open the barred door, and jogged the short distance to her. I kneeled next to her and grasped her cuffed arm. I fumbled with the lock a bit, but it soon, too, gave that pleasing click, followed by the opposite cuff.  
As I kneeled and fumbled with the lock, I thought about the present circumstances. Potter told me she was taken by the Dark Forces not long after graduation. Weasley and him searched for her rigorously, but after a year, gave up, admitting her death to themselves. But here she was, standing in front of me. I reached down to help her up, but she ignored my helping-hand and pushed herself up, refusing to pass a glance my way. When she was finally standing up, I realized the extent of her injuries, however old. Merlin's freaking back hair. She WAS covered in scars. She noticed me staring at her when she spared a glimpse my way. "What? We ARE in a bloody PRISON. A DARK prison. What did you expect? Prisoners getting lavished with fine robes and bloody hotel suites?" she asked darkly. I gulped and stared at her, but regained my control and quickly looked away, embarrassed. She walked out the door and I followed, matching her pace, catching up with her, so we could walk side by side. "Okay, now that I'm free, you can take me to Hogwarts. I need to see Dumbledore and he should be expecting me," Hermione said, cautiously eyeing the guards in the cells lining the passageway. "Why would Dumbledore be-" I started. "CRUCIO!" a man's voice bellowed. I immediately swung around to face the culprit, but I was met with a head of cinnamon hair. Hermione was standing in front of me, body tensed, as the curse hit her full blast in the chest. I was ready to catch her as she fell back screaming and crying in pain, but she stood there, with her shoulders rigid. "You wench!" a guard's voice rang throughout the halls. She sauntered menacingly towards the cell containing the renegade guard. She glared at him with a smirk playing upon her lips that would make Voldemort himself proud. "Do you have any idea how long I've been holding back? How long I've wanted to torture you the way you did me everyday for three years? The way you did everyone in this prison throughout this time?" she asked him ominously. He glared at her willfully, but nothing could hide the fear I saw in his eyes at that moment. "Too long," she answered herself. I stood, frozen, in fear and awe as she mumbled a spell under her breath and flicked her hand out. The guard flew into the back wall, clasping his wand. He stayed, hanging form the wall by invisible chains, as it seemed. "Accio wand," Hermione muttered, causing the wand to wrench itself out of the guard's grip and to float to her awaiting hand. "Oh, yes Malfoy. Wonderful security. I feel all warm and safe now," she drawled, glancing at me. "H-how? How did you do that?" I stumbled. Damn you, voice. "How did I do what?" she asked. "Wandless magic. Taking a Crucio," I explained, dazed. "Well, I took a crucio everyday for killing the guard master. You've heard about that, I assume?" I nodded. So, it was true. "Anyway, after about eight months, I became immune to the spell all together. And about the wandless magic. In sixth year I kinda developed unfocused magic," she explained, looking rather bored. Whoa. Wow... Gah! What to say?! Ummm...by the amused look on Hermione's face, I just broadcasted those thoughts through my mouth. I hate you, unconscious speaking. "Yeah. That's the reaction I get most of the time," she said, giving me little comfort around her. We continued walking down the hall. "As I was saying, I would like to go to Dumbledore as soon as possible," she said. "Yeah, but you said he would be expecting you? Why?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Well, about a week or two ago, I was finally able to send a letter to Dumbledore, telling him where I was. I told him the layout, when to attack, weak points, among other points. And he also had spies here. People that helped out the prisoners. I told him to make sure they get out. I also have something to deliver." There was something cold and mysterious about her voice that told me not to pry. I only nodded silently. I changed the subject quickly, being incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation. "So, we'll take the floo system to Hogwarts, where you can get cleaned up and whatnot and then we can go see Dumbledore. That okay?" I asked. Well, what would she have to work around? A reunion with some of her torturers? Stupid Draco. I mentally slapped myself. She nodded curtly. "I'm sure you'll be able to see Harry and Ron, too," I said, trying to brighten the mood. She nodded, emotionless. Yeah, great job, Drakie-boy. She looks like the real type to be cheerful and happy after being rescued from a torture prison. "Ah, well, here we are," I announced, motioning towards the fireplace. "Ladies first, I insist." She stepped into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Hogwarts School!" she yelled clearly and disappeared into rings of smoke. "Why on Earth did Dumbledore send ME on this mission? Why not Potter? Weasley? They're Aurors, too," I whined to the empty space before me. I walked over to the fireplace and stepped inside "Hogwarts School!"  
I glanced up to see Hermione waiting for me, free from dust. I could feel the grimy presence of ash all over my skin and looked indignantly at her as she sent me an amused look. "So where to now, Superman?" she asked entertained. Superman? Oh, damn. She's good. Treat me like I'm her hero. How original. I smirked up at her. "This way milady," I ushered her down the hall. Two can play at this game. I opened the door to a suite decorated in black and blue. "I shall be in the suite next to yours, so if you need anything, feel free to come a' calling. I'll be getting a shower," I motioned to my grimy clothes. "A new set of clothes is in the dresser." She smirked and I walked out, shutting the door behind me, leaving her to shower. Ohhhh, I love doing the Damsel in Distress to the feminist types. Heh-heh. I walked down the hall to my own dorm, decorated in Slytherin colors. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. I went into the bathroom and stripped down. I turned on the shower and let it warm up. I stepped inside, letting the scorching water cascade down my body. I always liked my showers hot. Let's me know I'm still alive. I attacked my grimy skin with Zest soap followed by an assault on my hair. I love the peppery lemon smell my shampoo gives off. After spending fifteen minutes in the shower I stepped out and dried myself off. I put on a clean pair of dark green boxers and grabbed a pair of baggy khaki pants and a black tee shirt. I took a look in the mirror at my hair and I combed it out and then messed it up with my hands, letting it hang freely around my face. It gave me a less up tight appearance. I checked the mirror and was satisfied, so I walked out the door and down the corridor. I didn't expect Hermione to be done. It's her first real shower in ages, other than the pathetic bath at the prison, to prevent disease. When I reached my destination, I said the password to the gargoyle. It swung open to reveal Dumbledore, wrinkled with age, hiding behind his desk and beard. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted. "Dumbledore," I replied stiffly. "So I suppose you brought back the missing Ms. Granger?" he asked mischievously. The same kind of mischief his voice and eyes had when he told me of this mission. DAMN THAT MISCHIEVOUS OLD BASTARD!!! "Why, yes, I did," I replied calmly. "Ah, well. When she gets freshened up, bring her to see me. I've informed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. They should be here in a few minutes," he informed me. "That's fine with me. I'll inform Ms. Granger," I answered.  
After I left, I walked back to Hermione's dorm. The reason Dumbledore sent ME on THIS mission still eluding me. I knocked on her door three times. "Come in," came the muted reply. I turned the knob and pushed the door open carefully. I looked around the room and found her perched on the bed. She looked...ravishing! She was wearing a faded light blue pair of flared jeans and a black tee shirt. She had a plain black ribbon choker that she had on at the prison, I remembered. Her dark brown hair was now silky and only slightly curly, cascading down her back gracefully. I realized I was staring and broke my intense gaze by speaking. "You look...nice," I told her. Smooth, boy. Real smooth. She looked up. "Umm...you too?" she said, quite seriously. Then she burst into hysterical laughter. I threw her a look. "S-mmmmppphhh---sorry. Hehehehe!! I guess one doesn't improve on social skills while being in prison," she said, stifling her laughter, but broke out in a fit again. I smiled as her snickers died down. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded, still smirking.  
I led her down a series of hallways and to Dumbledore's office. I assumed Potter and Weasley were there already. "Chocolate Frogs," I mumbled to the gargoyle. It swung open once again to expose Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Potter, and Lavendar Weasley. I stepped inside, Hermione following. The group turned around and looked at us. Harry and Ron immediately jumped up and pounced poor Hermione. "Mione!" "Herms!!" came the yells of innocent children form the mouths of these adults. They enveloped her in a series of "group hugs" that obviously made Hermione uncomfortable by the looks of her. They looked at her in shock of the scars and checked her health. She didn't snap at them, but she clearly didn't like the human contact, oblivious to the two couples. "Okay, enough! You're gonna make me sick with all this touchy-feely crap," I complained, making the wonder twins and their wives glare at me mercilessly, while Hermione gave me a thankful look. "Don't mind him Mione. Malfoy's just a bastard," Ron comforted. "That bastard saved my own ass. Apologize now, Ron," she commanded a wide-eyed Ron. She obviously has never cursed in front of them. "Ummmm...sorry, Malfoy." "Good. Be friends. Make happy. Get out," she listed. "In case you didn't get that, she wants us to leave," I explained to the group in a manner that I would speak to kindergarteners in. They glared, but left. I threw her a thankful look and she smirked back as I left the room.  
"What did you do to her, Malfoy?! Cussing?! Scars?! Being kind to YOU?! Turning her back on her friends?!" Ron shouted enraged. "I didn't do anything. I guess that's what happens when your friends give up on you while you're at a prison being tortured and chained to a wall," I retorted, coldly. Virginia gasped. "We didn't give up on her! We looked everywhere! She was dead!" "Like she told me when I found her, 'Did you find a body? No. Anything's possible.'" I shot back. By this time Weasley's face was red and Potter's hand was reaching into his pocket. Having these encounters before, my hand loomed above my wand the entire argument. "Who do you think you are?! Barging in here and saving our Mione?!" Ron roared. "She's not your 'Mione' anymore than she is mine and I was doing my job. Its not like you were doing anything about it," I snapped. Ron and Harry drew their wand simultaneously as I drew my own wand. Virginia and Lavender gasped, shocked and scared. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione, not armed with a wand, flicked her hand, sending all of our wands flying into it. Dumbledore stood behind her. "I leave you morons together for five minutes and this is what happens?! What the fuck is the matter with you people!? There are bigger things going on right now other than who rescued me, how I'm acting and look, and when or why you gave up looking for me!" she yelled, a scowl upon her face. Yeah, she listened to the entire thing. I looked down. She was right. It was some petty argument that we had all gotten too angry over. I sighed. In the conscious of my mind, I heard the Wonder Boys babbling for her to forgive her, but I was focused on her. She was beautiful, even now with that angry grimace. Then her voice startled me out of the daze. "It doesn't matter if you're sorry. Things can't be undone, I know. But its what you do about it in the future. Actions always speak the loudest," she lectured. They pitifully promised to be good and not fight anymore. I just stared in silence. "Draco, want to come with us to get a Butterbeer?" Hermione asked. "Ummm...no...go ahead without me. I'm no feeling well..." I answered. She looked at me suspiciously, but sighed and nodded. They went down the hallway, their group and me going in separate directions. I went back to my room and stripped down to my boxers. I pulled my covers back and laid down. I closed my eyes, falling into restless, dreamless sleep.  
I woke up, sweating under my covers. It was dark. I looked over to the red flashing numbers: 1:30. It was 5:30 when I came back here. Hermione should be back now. I better go check on her. Make sure she's back. I rolled off my bed, subconsciously knew where to go and where everything was. I walked around my trunk without hitting it and felt for the door. I found it and ran my fingers down the intricate carvings to find the knob. I felt cold metal against my hands and grabbed it and opened my door. I turned down the hall, running my hand down the stonewalls until it hit the warmth of the cherry wood of Hermione's door. Again, I felt down the door to the doorknob and turned it, quietly opening the door to find the dreary darkness of her room. I heard a noise and froze. I realized then that it was only Hermione in her sleep. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness, so I could see by the dim moonlight coming into her room by the window in the wall beside her bed. I walked over to her and looked down upon her sleeping form. The shadowy moonlight lit streams upon her face. Wet streams of light I realized as I bent down to see her face. She was crying in her sleep. She shook with sobs. I reached up and wiped her cheeks with my thumbs. Her eyes opened a little. I was taken aback and was pulling away my hand rapidly when she grabbed it. She pressed my hand against her face and whispered, "Stay." I looked her in the eyes and saw the needing. She dropped my hand so I could have the choice to leave if I decided to. It didn't take a moment's considering. I stood up and walked around her bed. She looked back at me. I pulled back the covers, sat down, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, covering myself up with the black sheets and bedspread. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and pulled her back against my bare chest. We seemed to mold together as we settled in. I laid there as I felt her breathing become shallow. I looked at her and smiled. My imprisoned angel.  
  
sniff So beautiful. Its so touching I touched myself. Why does that sound so disgusting.

----U Okay. Now I hope y'all like the Draco bathing scene. I no I had fun imagining it...drool ahem Well, I have a proposition for you. If you like this enough, tell me to make a sequel. If you don't tell me it sucks and I suck and it's the worst thing you've ever read and that it would be a waste of hard drive and time to make a sequel. Then I'll attack you with my fleets of hummingbirds and squirrels. (a/n seriously...I was attacked by a hummingbird. I have the scratch to prove it.)  
  
Lady of the Underworld and a whole lotta other things I don't wanna type right now,

Zanza  
  
_This party is old and uninviting,_

_ Participants all in Black and White,_

_ You enter in full-blown techno-color, _

_Nothing is the same after tonight,_

_ If the world had fallen apart in a fiction worthy wind,_

_ I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here._

__ Incubus


End file.
